


Children vs. Dogs

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Kids, M/M, sappy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick argue about kids and dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children vs. Dogs

"How about a dog?" Pete says aloud, laptop in his lap. Patrick's head whips around so fast Pete is surprised his neck doesn't snap.

"A dog." Patrick repeats, sounding incredulous.

"Yes, a dog." Pete confirms, not looking up from the laptop. Pete can sense his husband moving toward him, and he makes a displeased noise as he sees that Pete is looking at puppies.

"Pete, when I said I wanted a child, I meant an actual child." Patrick tells him, sounding annoyed. Pete looks up, grinning. Patrick drops a kiss onto his forehead and adds, "Dogs are messy."

"Kids are too." Pete shoots back, crossing his arms. "Dogs won't talk back to us, dogs won't go to school, dogs won't hit the moody teenager phase." He lists off, counting on his fingers. This causes Patrick to chuckle.

"You're thirty five, Pete." Patrick reminds. "You're not exactly getting any younger."

"Well, you're thirty. That's not exactly young either." Pete points out, and Patrick sighs. 

"Exactly. I want to be here when our kid gets married." 

"Patrick."

"Pete."

The two glare at each other for a moment before Pete reaches up, pulling Patrick towards his face. He leaves a peck on his soft lips, and Patrick hums in contentment. "We can't just have a child. We have to discuss it." Pete explains, and Patrick shrugs.

"I'm okay with waiting, or never." Patrick says, looking slightly disappointed. Pete's insides twist guiltily, but he shakes it off.

"Look at that one, Patrick!" Pete exclaims suddenly, pointing at a Pomeranian. Patrick frowns. "Look how cute she is!" Pete adds, looking up at Patrick with eyes identical to the puppies on the screen.

"Pete, I don't know. Maybe." Patrick rolls his eyes and moves to sit on the couch. Except he moves the laptop out of the way and climbs into Pete's lap. 

Pete grips his waist, and Patrick puts his arms around his husband. Placing a kiss on Pete's cheek, Patrick says, "I'll think about it."


End file.
